


Bioshock art

by Grace_Caroline



Category: BioShock Infinite, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Caroline/pseuds/Grace_Caroline
Summary: This art was created as part of thelarry gaming fest.The middle poster was heavily inspired bythis ficfrom the same fest!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Larry Gaming Fest





	Bioshock art

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time participating in a fest and I've really enjoyed creating some edits for the game BioShock Infinite. The middle poster is inspired by the fic linked and I wanted to thank Sarah for all of their encouragement and letting me create so much stuff for their fic, including the 2 other moodboards on tumblr!  
> BioShock is such an interesting game with so many layers and it was a lot of fun getting to revisit it and reimagine the story from the perspective of Harry and Louis instead of Booker and Elizabeth! It definitely changes a lot but I really loved exploring this version through Sarah's fic!
> 
> My tumblr is [ltwalls2020](https://ltwalls2020.tumblr.com/) if you want to check out my other edits :)

_It didn’t matter where he was anymore, or why he’d been sent here.  
The fight he knew would lay outside this place had been pushed to the back of his mind.  
All that mattered now was the complete feeling of belonging and pure content that he could feel being here, being so close to this man.  
It was trying to drive him forward, move him closer until he never wanted to leave his side._

_Who was he to question it?_  
  
\- [@lightwoodsmagic](https://tmblr.co/m_se3pwNbvssQW6AfW0n9qA): [Are you afraid of God?](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F23478202%3Fview_full_work%3Dtrue&t=YjRjMDRhOTEzYzBjMjMyMTg2MGNkNzZjM2IxNDBjYTM0ODdlOWMwMixOSDduWjAxYw%3D%3D&b=t%3A-DoXpG2eZFg2fbT7GOBCEw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fltwalls2020.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F614576003142074368&m=1)


End file.
